Espejismos
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: ¿Kenshin?. . . o era Sanosuke??? Kaoru dererá elegir. "2º cap. ¿ARRIBA?"
1. Espejismos

Ohayou de gozaru yo!!! Bueno, finalmente publiqué el primer capítulo de mi fanfic largo (aunque no me gusta mucho que digamos. . . )!!!!  
  
Solo espero que les guste, ya que me ha costado mucho más que escribir "Las dos caras del luchador". Obvio que en este fic aparecen mis dos personajes favoritos y obvio que algo sucederá entre ellos!!!. . . la cuestión es ver qué decidirán hacer. Bueno, a leer se ha dicho!  
  
  
  
"Espejismos" Cap.1  
  
"A veces me dan ganas de matar a Yahiko. Ese chiquillo se la anda buscando, pero siempre logra zafarse. Yo tendría que ser más estricta con él, sino nunca me respetará. . . yo soy su sensei al fin de cuentas.  
  
Mmm, la verdad es que las cosas por aquí andan demasiado solitarias, ¿cuándo volverá Kenshin del mercado?, hace más de una hora que partió. . . ¡¿y si le sucedió algo?!. No Kaoru, no, no y no. Kenshin es el espadachín más fuerte que conoces, sabe cuidarse solo. Sabe cuidarse solo, pero no logra comprender lo que siento por el. Creo que solo se hace el baka. . . ¿quién tardaría tanto en percibir qué una mujer anda desesperada por su amor?.  
  
Ahhh, creo que solo Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada a su dojo. Su humor no era de los mejores y ya conocía la razón. El pelirrojo Samurai que vivía con ella desde hace ya varios años no correspondía con su exasperada pasión.  
  
Por las calles de tierra caminaba el luchador conocido como zanza, pateando piedras y dirigiéndose en pleno al dojo de Kaoru.  
  
En la puerta la vio. Depositada en uno de los escalones se encontraba una de las muchachas más hermosas de las que el conocía. En un tiempo creyó estar enamorado de ella, pero ese corazón de niña ya tenía dueño. Su mejor amigo. Y por su mejor amigo no interferiría en sus caminos. El aún la quería, pero ya había encontrado otra jugada a la que aseguraba no perder. Megumi Takani. La testaruda doctora había deslumbrado a Sanosuke, solamente siendo ella. Cosa que es algo irónica. . .  
  
- Sanosuke?- preguntó la chica que se hallaba a unos metros de el.  
  
- Ah, hai, hola Jou-Chan- dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. Vine a ver si había algo de comer.  
  
- ¡Vago no baka!, ¿es qué no piensas trabajar nunca?- chilló la muchacha.  
  
- Hai, pero desde que no lucho estoy seco- dijo Sanosuke.  
  
- Bueno. . . yo te podría preparar alg. . . - comenzó a decir Kaoru, pero Sanosuke la interrumpió.  
  
- ¡¡¡Iieeee!!!, ¡prefiero buscar trabajo antes que comer algo preparado por ti!- gritó burlándose de las comidas que había probado preparadas por la chica. En verdad eran incomibles.  
  
El luchador intentó atajarse, pero fue demasiado tarde y el golpe finalmente llegó. La bokutou de Kaoru se encontraba justo en el medio de la cabeza de Sanosuke, donde ahora se estaba formando un gran chichón.  
  
- ¡Che! ¡No tenías que hacer eso Jou-Chan!- gritó aún más furioso que la chica.  
  
- Grrr. . .  
  
- Todo está tranquilo, ¿Y Kenshin?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
La cara de la chica al oír ese nombre se apaciguó, y ya cediendo su enojo miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Su amado aún no regresaba, pero no debía preocuparse, el sabía cuidarse solo.  
  
Demasiado bien.  
  
Su cara cayó en dirección del suelo. La tierra estaba seca y Kenshin no la necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle a él todo lo qué hacía por ella? ¿Amándolo?. . . si ni siquiera estaba al tanto. . .  
  
- Pasa algo, Shoojo?- preguntó Sanosuke.  
  
El había notado su cara y no era nada buena.  
  
- Es que Kenshin no me necesita. . . el no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse- le contestó Kaoru, mirando fijamente el piso.  
  
Con esfuerzos contuvo las lágrimas. No quería que Sanosuke la viera llorar por una de sus necedades. El siempre la había ayudado, pero no comprendía el dolor que ella sentía.  
  
"Parece que los hombres nunca entienden nada. . . ".  
  
El último de los Sekihoutai tomó de la barbilla a la frágil adolescente. Conocía el amor que sentía por el hombre llamado Kenshin Himura. Era lo mismo que el sentía por la doctora Takani.  
  
- El te ama, Jou-Chan, solo que aún no lo sabe- fue lo único que le dijo.  
  
Sus ojos fijos en los de Kaoru penetraron hasta el fondo. Buscaban oír la respuesta.  
  
Pero esa respuesta no apareció.  
  
Kaoru no tenía nada que decir en contra de la verdad. Inconsistentes lágrimas abordaron sus mejillas. Sanosuke Sagara tenía razón. El hombre que se encontraba frente a ella tenía razón.  
  
Sus ojos pardos se disolvían en esa mirada. En esos ojos marinos, tan parecidos a los de la muchacha que lo llevaba loco. Los ojos que antes eran grandes y azules se tornaron pequeños y de un color castaño oscuro. ¿Estaba soñando?  
  
La joven no sabía que le sucedía. Los ojos de Sanosuke ya no eran iguales. Eran amplios y de un color ámbar. Eran los ojos que más le gustaban. Ojos que amaba, que había soñado tantas veces, ojos que la protegían.  
  
Sus caras hipnotizadas se comenzaban a acercar. Respirando del mismo aire sus labios chocaron y una descarga de emociones acumuladas se liberó.  
  
Kaoru posó su brazo sobre el hombro de su venerado samurai y su boca respondió a un beso desesperado.  
  
Sanosuke guió su mano a esa delgada cintura que tanto añoraba. Esa cintura que al moverse lo volvía loco. Una calidez absorbía su ser. Esos labios tenían gusto a Sakura, tal como lo había pensado.  
  
Y los dos amantes se besaron.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bueno, creo que ya compré miso y salsa de soja como para un mes. Aunque con lo que comen Sano y Yahiko, creo alcanzará una semana.  
  
Tan solo espero que Kaoru-Dono no se haya preocupado por mi tardanza. Ella suele temer que yo me vaya. . . ¿porqué será?  
  
Kaoru-Dono. Kaoru. Quizás Sano tenga razón. . . quizás sienta algo por ella. Pero no debería ser así. Kaoru-Dono es una persona joven y dulce; yo no soportaría que ella sufriera por mí si me sucediera algo. No me lo perdonaría.  
  
Es tan bella. Mmm, no me corresponde pensar eso. . . pero es la verdad. Con ella me siento vivo nuevamente. Ha logrado traerme a la tierra; resucitarme.  
  
Nunca nadie debe saber lo que siento. Es algo que me comprometo a olvidar. ¿Pero cómo se puede olvidar a alguien que se ama?. . . y-yo. . . ¿yo la amo?  
  
E-Estoy muy confundido, lo mejor será dejar este tema de lado y llegar al dojo rápido. Si llego con tiempo probablemente pueda lavar el algo de ropa.  
  
¿Y si ella siente algo por mi? Ahhh, Kami-Sama, debe ayudarme con esto. Y rápido. . ."  
  
El rurouni se encontraba caminando a unos pies del dojo. Con su sakabatou en la cintura y dos cubos llenos de Miso y salsa de soja, su confusión lo sofocaba. ¿Qué sucedería si ella lo amara?  
  
Probablemente solo lo veía como a un amigo, un hermano, o mucho peor. su protector. Estando en la puerta oyó a su Kaoru-Dono hablando con Sano, su cara llevaba una expresión grave. Su amigo le tomaba de la cara y la miraba.  
  
La mirada de Kenshin se fijó en ellos. ¿Qué les sucedía? Se ocultó en las sombras y se dispuso a escuchar. Sabía que espiarlos estaba mal, pero algo sucedía allí.  
  
Los dos jóvenes seguían en trance, sus miradas fijas demostraban emociones desatadas. Se miraban como si miraran a otra persona, pero eso no importaba, el ki que transmitían era colosal.  
  
Kenshin vio como sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco. "¿Kaoru-Dono?". Tenía que interrumpir eso, no podía suceder. "¿Sano?". Pero solo se quedó allí. Aguzando el oído y mudo como un lince a punto de cazar.  
  
Los labios de los adolescentes se unieron en la perdición. ¡Su Kaoru-Dono y su mejor amigo, Sano, se estaban besando!. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el odio comenzó a ahogarlo.  
  
Depositó los dos cubos en el suelo y colocó sus manos dentro de su gi. Caminaría un largo rato por las calles de Tokio, pero ya tenía un destino.  
  
Con una última mirada hacia la pareja se dirigió en dirección contraria a la que había iniciado horas antes. Un fulgor dorado llameó en sus pupilas.  
  
Y los dos amantes se besaron.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari of the chapter (Fin del capítulo)  
  
  
  
  
  
¿¿¿Y??? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡¡Feo!!! Es algo corto, pero no hay que exagerar. . .  
  
¿Vieron? Sano y Kaoru otra vez en sus andanzas!!! Sé que a todos les gusta Kenshin y Kaoru, y a mi también (KyK for ever, my friends!!!), pero como Sano es mi personaje masculino favorito y Kaoru el femenino. . . me gusta mucho mezclarlos, aunque es más como un "Amor imposible". Recuerden, un amor imposible, que puede llegar a ser "posible". En unos días bajo el siguiente capítulo ("Llamas"), que a la vez es un poquito más largo que este. Bueno, nos vemos (¡espero que pronto!).  
  
Nota aparte: Si no entienden alguna palabra en japonés, pues avisen que les digo su significado!  
  
Bye de Gozaru!  
  
Jou-Chan 


	2. Llamas

Konnichiwa de gozaru!!!! Tanto tiempo, ne?  
  
Bueno, este capítulo ha salido algo (solo un poquito) más largo que el anterior. Ya empecé a escribir el tercero (titulado "Miso y salsa de soja") y creo que el principio quedó re-cool!!  
  
Espero que lo lean muchos, bla bla bla. . . y que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Mejor que el anterior ha quedado, eso seguro. Pues a leer, tomodachis!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Llamas" Cap.2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Como amo a esta mujer.  
  
Sentir sus labios complementados a los míos es estar en el paraíso. Y su cabello. Tocar su cabello con las yemas de mis dedos es mi perdición. Nunca creí que fuera tan perfecta.  
  
La humedad de nuestro beso nos está sofocando. Pero parece que no está interesada en soltarme. Mejor así. Aunque jamás hubiese creído que la doctora Takani estaba interesada en mí. Una visión hecha realidad. . . "  
  
Los dos adolescentes unidos por el mismo sufrimiento finalmente se dejaron llevar a sus antojos. Un beso delirado se desató entre ellos.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara tocaba el cabello bruno de Kaoru Kamiya, mientras ella con una poderosa mano aprisionaba el hombro del joven luchador.  
  
- Aishiteru, Megumi-chan. . . - dijo Sanosuke, finalmente separándose de su abrazo.  
  
- Aishiteru, Kenshin. . . - dijo Kaoru, retrocediendo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Su amada no se parecía en lo absoluto a Megumi. Ahora su mirada no era fosca, al contrario, era jovial e inocente. Pero. . . ¿Quién era esa muchacha?  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿Jou-Chan??!!!- preguntó levantándose de golpe.  
  
Para ella había sido uno de sus primeros besos, y Kenshin finalmente le había correspondido. Pero. . . ahora el hombre que se encontraba delante de ella no era ni parecido a su pelirrojo samurai; ahora su rostro era diferente. ¿Quién era ese individuo?  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿Sanosuke??!!!- preguntó deslizándose para atrás, cayéndose del escalón.  
  
Los dos se miraron con una mueca de pánico en sus bocas. ¡Acababan de besarse!  
  
Ninguno podía proferir palabra alguna.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a tocarse el cabello frenéticamente mientras agachaba su mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Se sentía ridícula y a la vez confundida.  
  
Sanosuke colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió su mirada al cielo. Era un día con mucha claridad y había besado a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Si el rurouni se enteraba tenía por seguro que lo mataba. Aunque por otro lado. . . estaba muy confundido. . .  
  
- Ehhh, Gomen nasai Sanosuke. . . lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. . . -dijo la muchacha.  
  
Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesíes, estaba muy avergonzada.  
  
- Descuida Jou-Chan, yo también tengo la culpa. . . - Sanosuke dijo todo tan rápido que apenas se le pudo entender.  
  
Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente, los dos habían sentido algo. Una muestra de amor quedaba grabada en sus ojos. Un amor imposible.  
  
Kaoru se levantó y tomando su bokutou entornó camino hacia el interior de su dojo.  
  
- Jou-Chan. . . - dijo Sanosuke, elevando su mano en el aire.  
  
- Hai Sanosuke?- preguntó Kaoru cediendo su paso, pero sin girar su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el luchador.  
  
- Yo. . . creo que de esto no se debe enterar nadie.- contestó mirando hacia el suelo. Nadie debía enterarse acerca del beso, y menos Kenshin.  
  
- Daijoubu- dijo la chica.  
  
Sus pisadas subieron los tres escalones y poco a poco se perdieron en la oscuridad del dojo.  
  
Sanosuke observó de reojo el lugar donde antes había estado sentada Kaoru y dando la media vuelta recorrió el espacio que le quedaba hacia la calle.  
  
Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad desequilibrada de pensar.  
  
Megumi Takani ocupaba el lugar más primordial en su corazón, pero algo había sucedido con Kaoru.  
  
Algo que ahora los dos compartían.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru se encontraba sentada contra la pared, en su habitación. Lágrimas torpes se extendían en sus mejillas. Lo que había sucedido rato antes la mantenía volando en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Pero. . . ¿qué me sucedió? Yo creí que había besado a Kenshin, pero resultó ser Sanosuke. . . y lo peor es que al verlo yo. . . y-yo sentí algo por el.  
  
No, me debo de haber equivocado. Sanosuke es mi mejor amigo y yo amo a Kenshin.  
  
Es. . . ¿es eso verdad?"  
  
Con sus manos temblorosas se cubrió la cara. Sus sollozos inundaron la paz en todo el dojo.  
  
Tendría que elegir entre el último de los Sekihoutai y el más fuerte de los Ishin Shishi.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Se encuentra bien, Takani-san?- preguntó el hombre que se hallaba a su lado.  
  
- ¿Yo? Ehhh, claro Satkuma-san.- contestó la mujer. Un escalofrío le había recorrido toda la espalda y un mal presentimiento ensombrecía su mirada.  
  
Se volvió a sentar al lado del futón. Acomodando distraídamente los utensilios de medicina, su mano tropezó con la mano de Satkuma-san. Al levantar su mirada vio que el hombre la miraba gravemente.  
  
- Megumi, yo te conozco. . . ¿no quieres tomar algo de aire antes de seguir?- dijo.  
  
- Yo. . . hai. Ya vuelvo- dijo Megumi, volviendo a levantarse. Sus pasos se guiaron a la salida de la habitación.  
  
Al encontrarse afuera, respiró una gran bocanada de aire. Lo que la estaba perturbando hacía que no consiguiera atender bien a sus pacientes.  
  
Dejándose caer desganadamente sobre unos de los escalones posó una mano sobre su larga cabellera. Enredando un mechón azabache en su dedo índice su mirada se elevó a la luminosidad del cielo.  
  
Se sentía extraña. ¿Estaría todo bien con Kaoru? ¿O Kenshin? ¿O Yahiko? o. . . "¡¿Sanosuke?!". De sobresalto se paró, alguien estaba frente a ella.  
  
- K-Kenshin?- dijo, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero un tapiz de cabellos escarlatas los ocultaban.  
  
Megumi lo tomó del hombro y él lentamente realzó su mirada.  
  
La mujer retrocedió y cayó de espaldas. Temblando de pavor se tapó la boca con su mano derecha. La cara del samurai había cambiado. El odio que sus ojos desterraban hacía que la muchacha jadeara.  
  
La calidez y dulzura era solo una sombra del hombre que estaba frente a ella.  
  
Megumi cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar esos ojos dorados. Al abrirlos habían desaparecido.  
  
- Medumi-Dono?- preguntó Kenshin, acercando una mano para ayudar a que se levantara del suelo. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sanosuke pateó la piedra con toda su fuerza.  
  
- ¡Ittai!- gritó el niño que se encontraba a unos metros de él.  
  
- ¿Yahiko-Chan?- preguntó alterado, fijándose en el chico.  
  
- ¡No me digas así, cabeza de pollo!- dijo el niño, frotándose la rodilla. ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
- Iie. . . - contestó Sanosuke, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera había visto a Yahiko acercarse. El chiquillo se había puesto como una fiera.  
  
- ¡Mira que te pegaré con mi shinai! ¡Te reto a un duelo!- dijo Yahiko.  
  
- Iieee. . . Oye, ¿has visto a Kenshin?- preguntó. No sabía si quería verlo, pero algo lo guiaba a él.  
  
- Mmm, hai, hace un rato lo vi pasar. . . creo que iba a lo de Megumi- dijo Yahiko, sobándose dentro de la nariz.  
  
Al escuchar ese nombre se le heló la sangre. Aún estaba confundido. Él había creído besar a Megumi, pero al ver a Kaoru algo había sucedido. Algo más que un simple trance.  
  
¿Nuevamente volvía a sentir algo por ella? Si era así, tendría que elegir entre la doctora y la sensei de kendo.  
  
- ¿Cabeza de pollo?- preguntó Yahiko, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
- Debo irme- dijo secamente y dando la media vuelta se situó a seguir el camino contrario.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? ¿A ver si Kenshin te roba a Megumi?- preguntó el chico, tragándose la risa.  
  
- Ni en mil años- susurró Sanosuke.  
  
"¿Ni en mil años?  
  
¿Significa qué Megumi no me importa un carajo? No, solo estás confundido. Lo mejor será ir a tomar algo a lo de Tae. Distraerme es lo que me hace falta."  
  
Pero aunque intentara distraerse, su cabeza seguía en otro lado.  
  
Seguía en el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"¿Qué le pasará a Sanosuke? Nunca lo vi tan descuidado. ¿Se habrá peleado con Kenshin?  
  
¡Sugoi! Si se han peleado quiere decir que lucharán entre ellos. . . hace mucho que no pasa nada en el dojo.  
  
Uff, que está pesado el día. Tengo ganas de hacer enojar a la busu. Si, cuando llegue lidiaré con ella y luego me tomaré un baño.  
  
Un día normal."  
  
El joven espadachín caminó por las calles desiertas, llevando su shinai apoyada en su hombro derecho.  
  
Con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió hacia el dojo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Y. . . sessha los vio- la cara del joven samurai estaba fija en el suelo. Un leve suspiro se escapó de su boca. Un dolor extraño lo incomodaba ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba acaso. . . celoso? No, el no estaba celoso. Si él no amaba a Kaoru- Dono, no tenía porque estarlo. Pero igual algo le molestaba.  
  
"Ellos son jóvenes. . . no tienen porque no besarse. Demo. . . yo creí que ella. . . no, me equivoqué. Kaoru-Dono está enamorada de Sano. Pero creí que Sano estaba. . . parece que no. . .  
  
¿Qué le sucederá a Megumi-Dono? ¿Porqué me mira así?. . . y ¿porqué se impresionó tanto al verme?"  
  
- ¿Megumi-Dono?- preguntó Kenshin.  
  
La mujer se encontraba sentada a su lado y había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Débiles lágrimas se aventaron a sus pómulos. Saliendo de un estado de shock, con su mano izquierda se secó la humedad de sus mejillas. Su mirada le pesaba; deseaba llorar, pero no si el pelirrojo estaba presente. Lo miró a sus ojos. Esos ojos que antes habían desalojado tanta frialdad ahora la miraban en busca de una respuesta, de apoyo.  
  
Pero ella no tenía nada para decirles. Su amor no la amaba. "Parece que al final Kaoru se queda con todos. . . " Se estremeció. Por un momento un espasmo de odio la había invadido.  
  
Levantándose del escalón caminó hacia la habitación. Había un paciente esperándola.  
  
- No puedo ayudarte, Ken-san.- dijo fríamente.  
  
Su respuesta fue sincera. El rurouni la comprendía.  
  
Dio media vuelta a la vez que la mujer cerró la puerta. El odio de los dos se ahogó en el silencio del atardecer. Estaba a punto de oscurecer y Kaoru- Dono lo estaba esperado.  
  
Colocando nuevamente sus manos dentro de su gi emprendió viaje.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono. . . "  
  
Su rostro se oscureció.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari of the second chapter (Fin del segundo capítulo)  
  
¿¿Y?? Watashi creo que ha quedado de lo mejor. Ruego porque les haya gustado, y que no me tiren ningún tomate por mis historias. . .  
  
Terminé el primer capítulo de mi fic laaarggooo y ese si que me gusta. Es acerca de una reencarnación en época actual. . . pero lo interesante son las parejas y familiares que he formado.  
  
". . . si supieran quien es el daddy de Ken-san me matarían. . ."  
  
Bueno, cuando consiga el nombre para mi nuevo fic, lo publico de una. Ya comencé a escribir otro (no sé si no me había copado escribiendo. . .) y es un fic muy especial para mi; pero aún no lo podrán leer. . . ya que ni terminé el primer capítulo. . .  
  
Saa, nos vemos pronto (la despedida se acreca, Snif, Snif T-T) y aunque no lean mis historias. . . yo seguiré escribiendo.  
  
Sayounara de gozaru!!!  
  
Jou-Chan.  
  
Significados:  
  
Konnichiwa: hola!  
  
Tomodachis: amigos, colegas  
  
Aishiteru: Te quiero, te amo (si, te amo Ken-san!!)  
  
Gomen nasai: Lo siento (es obvio), de manera respetuosa  
  
Bokutou: espada de madera (es más que obvio), la que suele usar Kaoru  
  
Ittai: ¡Ouch!, ¡Ay!  
  
Iie: No  
  
Hai: Si  
  
Shinai: espada de bambú (más que más que obvio), usada por Yahiko-kun y Kaoru  
  
Sugoi: ¡Genial!  
  
Daijoubu: Esta bien  
  
Busu: Fea, mujer horrible  
  
(Atención: si tú no sabes estas palabras es que no eres fanático o eres medio estúpido)  
  
Sekihoutai: tropa traicionada por el gobierno (entre ellos, los Ishin Shishi) en la cual integraba Sanosuke Sagara y Katsuhiro Tsukioka, los dos sobrevivientes.  
  
Ishin Shishi: grupo de revolucionarios que buscaban abrir a Japón a la influencia del occidente ya que en esos tiempos había establecido un régimen llamado "Shogunato". Kenshin perteneció a los Ishin Shishi, conocido como Battousai.  
  
I-proteger. shin:nuevo. shi=ambicion. shi; caballero(nobleza).  
  
Jou-Chan: pequeña chica, señorita. Sano le dice así a Kaoru  
  
Gi: cosa rosada que Kenshin usa, esa especie de polo. El de Yahiko normalmente es verde 


End file.
